Expect the unexpected
by Immortalgothgirl
Summary: It's common knowledge that Dynasty Barry and Gabriella Wark can't stand each other, but when Gabriella does some soul searching she realises she doesn't hate Dynasty as much as she thought, she wonders if Dynasty feels the same. Femslash, Gabriella/Dynasty, don't like don't read. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Gabriella Wark could not fathom why she had turned up to school this morning. Or any other day for that matter, she knew she was hated throughout the school and she felt no differently about her inferior peers.

"Oh, look, her royal majesty's arrived." She heard Imogen Stewart spit, as if the words were like venom on her lips, but she wasn't offended by Imogen's obvious dislike of her, in fact, she thought so little of the girl she didn't even care. Even from her distance, she could hear the hushed chatter exchanged between the Barry sisters,

"I'm sick to death of her strutting into school every morning like she's Kate Middleton." She heard Dynasty say with a hint of disgust in her voice,

"I think it makes her feel better." She heard Kacey reply, "Y'know, about the fact she has no friends." The pair of them were keeling over with laughter, their faces red as the fiery pits of hell, Gabriella wanted to convince herself that she would pay them no mind, that she would say something back, something sharper than any knife, and walk away with the flip of her hair, leaving them slack-jawed, instead Gabriella was left wondering why she felt so hurt that Dynasty was making fun of her.

**AN: ****What do you think? This is just a little taster chapter, a prologue if you like, if reviews are good, chapters will be significantly longer with more detail, do you like the Gabriella/Dynasty ship? Because I sure do, please leave a review.**

**Love,**

**Immortalgothgirl**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Normally, Gabriella could tolerate Miss Mulgrew's English class, but today, she felt differently, and she didn't know why, "Ok, Class, settle do-Rhiannon, earphones out!" Rhiannon tutted and rolled her eyes as she returned her white earphones to her bag,

"Rhiannon." Gabriella called to her, as if she were a dog that she could command, and Rhiannon had unknowingly strengthened that analysis by taking her seat right next to the entitled blonde.

Miss Mulgrew drew the class back in with the sharp, loud clap of her hands, "Ok, today, we're carrying on with Romeo and Juliet, carry on with your essay about how Romeo and Juliet are perceived by the people of Verona, Imogen, can hand you out the essays please."

The dark haired girl picked up the stack of sheets and preceded to hand them out, Gabriella was both amused and confused as to how Imogen Stewart, who was intellectual and reserved, be best friends with the brassy and absurdly beautiful Dynasty Barry, it was simply beyond her knowledge, something she never thought she'd find herself thinking.

Rhiannon scoffed and turned to her 'friend' "It's well 'ard this, don't ya reckon?"

Gabriella never took her eyes off her paper, "For you I imagine it would be." She said calmly, oft times she found Rhiannon Salt to be an excessive hindrance, but the red haired girl admired her…..she envied her, she wanted to be her friend, and that was Something Gabriella Wark could seldom boast of.

"And when you've finished, you can read it out to the class." Miss Mulgrew added on slyly.

Really, Gabriella was more or less finished, she looked to her left and saw Dynasty and Imogen, she didn't realise how long she'd actually been staring at Dynasty, until Rhiannon's stumpy fingers were clicking in her face,

"Who are you daydreaming about?" she asked, an unexpected flush coursed through Gabriella, she felt flustered and embarrassed, yet she didn't know why.

"No one." She said defensively, but if someone as stupid as Rhiannon could see right through her, then she was fucked.

Her and Rhiannon continued to sit in silence after that, "Ok, who wants to read theirs out?" Miss Mulgrew asked the class.

"I will." The voice belonged to none other than Gabriella, she got up out of her seat, no one could really understand why she was so timid, "Well…Romeo and Juliet…their families have been feuding for as long as anyone can remember, and by society, Romeo and Juliet are expected by society to despise each other." She looked over to Dynasty, who was busy penning her own essay, "When in reality, they just….don't." She finally pried her eyes away from Dynasty when she heard Miss Mulgrew, who looked very perplexed.

"Umm….ok, back to your seat." She turned towards the class, "Any feedback?"

"Maybe next time, she could try and be less boring!" At Dynasty's grin, the class exploded with laughter, Gabriella found her remark particularly cutting today, if only she could put her finger on it,

Then, when the laughter died down, Gabriella did the only thing she could, "Sorry, babe, what was that? It's just, what with that extremely guttural accent it's quite hard to understand a word you say." She was satisfied with that, she loved seeing Dynasty lose her temper, and that's exactly what she did, Dynasty was all but ready to swing for Gabriella, had Imogen not been the voice of reason.

The sea of students filled the corridor, and Dynasty was fuming, "Sorry, she just gets under me skin."

"Yeah, I know." Imogen said back, hoping it would calm her, "But don't rise to it that's what she wants." It was easier said than done, and these days, Dynasty found it harder and harder to ignore Gabriella.

**AN: ****Please review. x**


	3. Chapter 3

"And I hate the way she struts around, looking down on everyone!, I hate the way she thinks she's somehow 'superior' and I _hate _the way she thinks she's God's gift! And I hate-" Dynasty had been ranting like this ever since the incident in English, and Imogen had heard it all, Gabriella this and Gabriella that, of all the things between heaven and earth, all Dynasty had talked about was Gabriella.

Dynasty was still at it at lunch, poking viciously at her pasta Bolognese while ranting about the rich girl. "That Gabriella Wark drives me insane!" Dynasty fumed,

"Yeah, and you're driving me insane, you're like a broken record." In spite of this, the fact that Gabriella was all Dynasty talked about amused Imogen, and it did shed some light on certain things. "All you've talked about since this morning is Gabriella."

Dynasty shifted in her seat, as though she was uncomfortable, "No I haven't." Imogen scoffed and took another bite of her pizza.

* * *

On the other side of the canteen, Gabriella was sitting with Rhiannon, the red haired girl was droning on about something so Gabriella had zoned out, as she so often did when Rhiannon was talking.

"You shut her up good and proper in English." Rhiannon sniggered,

"What?" Gabriella hadn't heard a word, she wasn't listening,

Rhiannon sighed, annoyed that she had to repeat herself, "Dynasty Barry, you put her right in her place."

She didn't reply, she didn't want to listen to Rhiannon, a part of her wanted to go over and say sorry, but another wanted to goad her even more, she wanted to catch her attention, even if it was for the wrong reasons. What annoyed her even more, was that she couldn't shake Dynasty Barry from her mind, she couldn't shake the peculiar feeling she had, she couldn't shake…the longing she craved, nor did she know where it stemmed from.

She couldn't take it anymore, no longer could she stick Rhiannon's mindless chatter, without making so much as a sound, like silk in the wind she slipped out of the canteen, leaving Rhiannon looking as though she was talking to herself until the red head noticed thirty seconds later.

* * *

When the corridors of Waterloo Road aren't swarming with students, they gave a relaxing vibe, Gabriella had noticed, Every class room was locked, accept Nikki Boston's English room, she walked right in and sat down with her chin resting on her knuckles, thinking about everything without Rhiannon's stupid voice in her ears. A scuffle in the store room cupboard caused Gabriella to whip her head round so fast it was a wonder she never got whiplash, and who walked out Cradling a stack of Edgar Allen Poe in her arms? Nikki Boston herself.

"Gabriella, what are you doing here?" Nikki said, sounding more puzzled than angry,

The girl's eyes were peering out of the window and into the open sky, "Just…thinking."

Nikki set the books on her desk, "Well I've got some marking to do, so can you 'just think' somewhere else?" it didn't take long for the guilt to set in, she didn't mean to sound so harsh, "Gabriella, I'm sorry…you can stay if you want."

After a few seconds of silence, Gabriella spoke, "Miss, can I ask you something…personal?" Nikki looked uncomfortable for a few seconds, but then said,

"Yeah."

"When you first met Vix Spark, how did you know you liked her?" the last word came out shakily, which Nikki had picked up on, it was the last thing she was expecting Gabriella to ask.

For a moment Nikki swooned, remembering the time she laid eyes on Vix, "I just…felt it, everything about her….just pulled me to her, I couldn't stop thinking about her, she was all I thought about day and night." As Nikki was saying this, she saw the look on Gabriella's face, as if the realisation of something was dawning on the girl, "Why are you asking this?"

Gabriella looked at her teacher with fear, Nikki knew that fear, the fear where you can no longer hide behind denial, and that look was all the confirmation Nikki needed, she abandoned her desk and sat next to Gabriella, she looked her in the eye, her voice was gentle, and so full of sympathy, "It's nothing to be ashamed of Gabby." At that sentence Gabriella broke, she sat there, weeping into Nikki's shoulder, while Nikki held her tight, the teacher was struggling to keep her own tears back, she'd been in Gabriella's position once, she felt duty-bound to help the girl.

When Gabriella finally calmed down, Nikki told her, "Look, go to the toilet, and dry your eyes, and If you really feel like you can't be in school, then I'll make a suggestion to send you home." Gabriella sniffled, "And tomorrow, I want you to come and talk to me first thing, do you understand me?" Gabriella nodded and wiped her eyes with a tissue, "I'll see you tomorrow."

As Gabriella was about to walk out, she turned back for a moment, "Thank you, Miss Boston." She said, more sincere than an angel, "I mean it." Nikki gave a smile and a curt nod, and Gabriella left, grateful that Nikki knew what she was trying to say without actually _saying _it…. She wasn't ready for that…not yet.


	4. Chapter 4

The bigger part of Gabriella didn't want to go to school today, because today, whether she liked it or not Nikki Boston was going to sit her down and tell her some home truths, avoiding her would be pointless, as would pleading ignorance, although neither was really an option after her little episode yesterday.

Breakfast at the Wark household was never a heart-warming affair, Vincent, she saw only a glimpse of, and he was out of the door before she could mutter so much as a good morning to him, and Amelia, she always went around looking listless, Gabriella was half sure that was the only facial expression her mother had mastered.

She decided today she would walk to school, she enjoyed walking, she enjoyed the serenity that the coastal area surrounding Waterloo Road provided, she decided to take a detour, she went to by the coastline, letting the gentle, lapping waves entrance her, taking her to another realm, a realm of peace and blissful oblivion.

In the midst of her retreat, she hadn't had the pleasure of noticing a chirpy Imogen Stewart also walking along the coastline, "Are you stoned or something?" Gabriella turned to her, unable to comprehend what she'd just heard, _Imogen must be the stoned one if she thinks I'd ever be involved in something so degrading as that, _Gabriella thought,but she liked to think she had more decorum than to ask Imogen,

"Absolutely not." She said,

"You really wound Dynasty up yesterday." Gabriella's interest in the conversation hit maximum at the mention of her name,

"Did I, good." She lied, but it's what she would have Imogen believe, but as Gabriella was about to find out, Imogen Stewart was not one to let go of her suspicions easily.

"Whatever, Wark, see you later." Gabriella was surprised that Imogen even did her the courtesy of a civil goodbye, well….as close to a civil goodbye as she could get from her anyway. As she walked through the gates of Waterloo Road, it was as if nothing changed, Lisa Brown leant against a silver Ford Focus looking broody as ever, whilst her twin Lenny was idly chatting to her whilst playing with a football, Harley Taylor was fascinated by some new app on his phone, and Rhiannon Salt, was sat by the entrance eating a packet of crisps, all of this she had observed, yet she had no reason for doing it, she was observant by nature, she guessed.

"I want a word with you." Kacey Barry stormed up to Gabriella and shoved her with a force some might be surprised at, if unsuspecting, "You got a problem with us Barry's?" The young boxer roared, Kacey was nothing if not quick tempered, however, Gabriella did not flinch, she did what she always did, what she'd been taught to do her whole life, remain calm and composed.

"If you're referring to mine and Dynasty's little spat in English, it might interest you to know that it was your dear sister that started it." Kacey's face went redder by the second, was it anger? Was it embarrassment? Gabriella did not know.

"Forget it, why am I even wasting my time on a snob like you." Kacey shoved past Jack McAlister and stomped off. Gabriella had a million things running through her mind, a million things that made her want to scream, shout and cry, and as she was about to go into school and find a quiet corner to do just that, she caught sight of Nikki Boston, and Nikki caught sight of her, she needn't say anything to her, the look was enough, _my class, now. _It said.

"Take a seat, Gabriella." Nikki ran a hand through her short black hair and sighed, Gabriella took a seat, having found there was no way to back out of the conversation she'd been dreading since yesterday, "How are you, today?"

Gabriella felt awkward, she hadn't talked about it with anyone, she didn't even…realise it until quite recently, she was scared to say it… "I've been better, but I'm quite aright, really." _Don't make me say it, miss, please…._

For a moment, Nikki looked as awkward as Gabriella felt, if someone would have told her a few months ago that she'd be counselling _Gabriella Wark, _of all people, about…_this_, she would have laughed in their faces, but there she sat, reminding Gabriella that it's perfectly ok to feel the way she does, Nikki wouldn't admit it in that moment, but she held a deep respect for the girl. "It didn't seem like that yesterday." Gabriella looked down at the floor, Nikki hated herself for making the girl uncomfortable, but it's destroying her, like it almost destroyed Nikki, she _needed _to say it, "Gabriella…..am I correct in assuming that….you know that I know, what you're…struggling with?" Gabriella felt as if her whole body was going on lock down, she had this nervous feeling, she nodded her head,

"Yeah…you do." _Don't make me say it….please._

"Gabriella, you'll feel better if you just admit it." Nikki was done beating around the bush (No pun intended.), in the long run, she was probably doing the biggest favour anyone will ever do for the girl,

"I'm a lesbian." It almost came out as a whisper, Nikki struggled to hold back her pride, she slapped a hand on Gabriella's shoulder,

"It takes courage to say that." She said, "The hardest part is telling other people, but you've just taken a massive step, and that's so important."

"What do I tell my mum and dad?" Gabriella grew worried, Vincent and Amelia weren't the most…..accepting people.

"You don't need to tell them yet….the only time you can honestly say you can come out publically, is when _you_ are ready."

Nikki was Right, Gabriella felt so relieved, like the weight of the world had been lifted off her shoulders, maybe, in time, she could be honest with everyone…..with her parents…and maybe even Dynasty.

As Gabriella was about to walk out, Gabriella couldn't believe her ears, "Dynasty Barry's one lucky girl." Nikki laughed and winked at a blushing Gabriella, _am I really that obvious? _She thought.


	5. Chapter 5

That night Dynasty Barry sat at the dinner table in silence, grimacing at what her mother called 'Pork Chops', sitting through Carol's God awful cooking is one thing, but what really put Dynasty in a bad mood was her brother ranting about the one and only Gabriella Wark.

It seemed she just couldn't escape her these days, someone was always talking about the stuck-up blonde, or that certain stuck-up blonde was yet again trying to wind her up, "She might have been a stuck up cow." Her brother seethed as he threw his fork on his plate, "But she pleased me in all the right places." He smirked, however on the far end of the table, Kacey Barry made no effort to hide her disgust,

"God, Barry, we're eating." Kacey said, "And anyway, I've had enough of Dynasty ranting about her, I don't need it off you."

"I don't rant about her." Dynasty protested, though blatantly lying,

"Dynasty, all you _ever _do is rant about her." Kacey shot her sister a smirk and went back to trying to cut through her pork chop, even though it was pointless, trying to cut through _that_ was like trying to cut through steel.

"Don't waste your time, Dyn." Barry told her, his voice oozing distain, "She's not worth it, the only thing she's good for is a quick fumble in the back of her daddy's limo-"

"Whatever, Barry." Dynasty shoved her food away, far less hungry than she already was, and stormed off, but when she threw herself on her bed, she only got angrier about Barry's vicious comments, one might think she was even….jealous…_no, I'm just sick of Barry going on and on about that stuck up little princess, _Dynasty said, more for her peace of mind than anything else, but for the rest of the night, that 'stuck up little princess' was all she could think about.

* * *

Gabriella hated P.E, she couldn't stand it, she couldn't stand the stupid teacher she pretended to stalk so no one would figure out her secret, she hated the piss-easy 'tasks' in those lessons, that quite frankly, she could do with her eyes closed, the only reason she even _considers _turning up is because Dynasty is in her class, also, she did find it somewhat amusing seeing Rhiannon waddle about the gym trying to exercise.

"Gabriella, since you've made the least effort to engage in today's session, you can tidy the equipment away, the rest of you, off to lunch." Mr. Reid walked off, Gabriella muttered curses at him as he went.

Finally, she got the tennis nets in the gym cupboard, not only that, she done a fucking good job of it as well, she folded them neatly and stacked them in neat pile, she even tidied the hockey clubs, solely to piss Hector off.

She wanted some lunch, her rumbling stomach told her, she hurried into the changing rooms, she'd expected an empty silent changing room, but the pitter-patter of the a shower told her she wasn't alone, _it's probably just one of the girls, _Gabriella thought, it was only until she walked further into the changing rooms that she saw the girl.

Dynasty.

Gabriella's eyes widened as she threw herself round the other corner, _Dynasty. In the shower. Naked. Holy mother of God, _her face reddened, her breathing became more rapid, her eyes darted around, she got so flustered about seeing Dynasty in the shower she hadn't even noticed her get out, thankfully, Dynasty had put on her underwear before she confronted Gabriella, otherwise Gabriella would have been having even more breathing problems,

"What are you staring at?" Dynasty probed, more out of irritation than because she actually noticed Gabriella staring at her,

Gabriella took a hard gulp as she tried not to look down from Dynasty's face, "I…..my…" she tried normalise her breathing, but seeing her wearing nothing but underwear proved too much for Gabriella, "…Asthma." She lied, managing to get the lie out of her restricting throat,

Dynasty _hmphed _"Didn't know you were an asthmatic." She admitted to an unblinking Gabriella, who was too busy staring at Dynasty's toned stomach and rock hard abs and trying to ignore her burning loins.

_Oh jesus.. I need to get out of here._ Dynasty, still oblivious as to why Gabriella looked ready to pass out, went to get her stuff, her stuff that Gabriella was standing right in front of.

"Yeah ok, you know what, I need to go, bye." It was hardly a smooth exit, she rushed out of the door after she grabbed her bag and got changed in the toilets, leaving Dynasty with a thousand unanswered questions.

"Shit." Gabriella muttered to herself, "I'm truly fucked."


	6. Chapter 6

It was a long walk to the school house, but Gabriella persevered, she need someone, she needed her friend, she needed Rhiannon.

She hadn't even been home yet, she doubted her parents cared enough to be concerned, she just couldn't shake Dynasty Barry from her mind, it was torturing her, to think this girl, _this beautiful, gorgeous girl….._had such a hold over her…..It scared Gabriella that Dynasty was able to melt her heart with a bat of an eye lid, she'd never felt such feelings….such desire…..such love.

So she sat. She sat on a bench that overlooked Greenock Sea, and she contemplated, she contemplated about her life, about everything. Denial could shield her no longer, Gabriella bolted up, "I love her." She admitted, "I love her." She said again, a tad more enthusiastic, "I love her." She started to smile.

"Took you long enough." Gabriella whipped round to face whoever it was that had over-heard her.

Nikki sat down next to her, and took a swig of some cheap wine she'd just bought from the shop, "Thought you'd never admit it."

An embarrassed Gabriella tucked a strand of hair out of her face, looking bashful, "You…you heard all that?" her face grew redder, much to the annoyance of Gabriella.

"Yep." Nikki said, popping the 'p' and took another swig, "But what's shouting at clouds going to do? Dynasty's a smart girl, and so are you…." But Nikki stopped…staring thoughtfully into the waves…. "But then again, I know it's not that easy, putting yourself on the line like that…bearing your heart and soul….it could get messy."

Gabriella looked at Nikki perplexedly, she'd never seen the English teacher in such a revealing light, _this _was the real Nicki Boston, not the hard-as-nails ex-army Sergeant,

"Fuck it." She muttered, looking at the wine in her hand, and grabbed the wine from Nikki's clutches.

"I was you once." Nikki confessed, "There was this girl, her name was , we started seeing each other when we were in school together, nothing serious, mind." Gabriella had a feeling this little tale had somewhat of a sombre ending, "But for me it was always something more, I never got the chance to tell her I loved her."

"Why not?"

"She died before I had the chance, car crash."

There was that sombre note she'd sensed earlier, "I'm so sorry." But Nikki gave Gabriella a hearty smack on the shoulder causing Gabriella to jerk slightly, spilling wine all over her skirt, "Moral of the story Gabby, don't be scared to take a risk every now and then, If she's worth it, you've got to put up a fight."

It really was the kick up the arse Gabriella needed, "Thank you, Miss Boston." Gabriella strode off, almost with Nikki's wine, "Ahem." Nikki cleared her throat, "I think you're forgetting something." Being in such a rush to get to the school house, she forgot about the wine she nearly stole.

"Oh, Yeah, sorry." Gabriella repeated her thanks to Nikki and left. Her abrupt summoning to the School House seemed slightly odd, but Rihannon sounded awfully urgent.


End file.
